Forever With You
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kelly's tired of having her feelings hidden. She just wants Gustavo to know. Kelstavo! :D read and review! It's a 4- shot! :D
1. Never Alone

Never Alone

_I decided there needed to be more Kelstavo fics! So I wrote one :D I hope ppl like it. Also a hint of Jarlos! :D_

**Kelly's POV**

He called a break for the four boys. And I called out for a pizza. As it arrived they stormed me and soon they had the box open on the floor outside Gustavo's office. I walked over to a vacant couch and layed across it. I pulled my i-pod out and stuck in the ear buds. Hitting play the song started at the spot I had paused it earlier that morning. Humming along, I sat and watched the four boys sit and eat the pizza I ordered.

_"I say can you believe it  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine"_

"KELLY!" My boss, Gustavo yelled loudly from his office. I pulled out an ear bud and paused my song.

"Yes?" I asked walking into his office.

"Did you file that paperwork?"

"Yes Gustavo." I sighed deeply.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I inconveniencing you?" He asked standing.

"No." I said more attentive.

"What is it you're listening to?" He asked grabbing a ear bud. I bent over his desk.

"Just a song." I hit play and the song continued.

_"Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about"_

"It's my favorite song." I told him pausing it.

"It's okay." He said pulling the ear bud from his ear. I looked up at my boss. Glancing down, his eyes locked with mine. And we shared a moment. A moment where everything else melted away and we were the only ones there.

"Gustavo..." I whispered. He opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head.

"Well I have to get the dogs back in the booth." He stood abruptly.

I stood and sighed. 'He won't ever realize.' I thought to myself and followed him to the recording booth.

As the boys started to sing their new song, Nothing Even Matters, my gaze fell over to Gustavo. Who was sitting there with a hard look on his face as he listened to the boys' singing.

"That was okay... but I need you to... oh I don't know... GET BETTER!" He yelled loudly into the mic, causing feedback.

"AH!" The four guys ripped their headphones off their heads, and fell to the floor. I grimaced at the loud sound as they rolled on the ground, covering their ears.

"Go home dogs." He said. Logan and Kendall stood and ran out quickly. James stood and ran a hand over his hair.

"I'm tangled..." Carlos giggled, from the floor, as he pulled at the mic cord.

"Let me help." James laughed and kneeled down to help the boy.

"Thanks." Carlos blushed and lifted a foot.

I watched from my chair as the two flirted back and forth and frankly I felt jealous. Jealous that they could just be so open with their own emotions towards each other.

"Kelly. You coming?" Gustavo asked, from the doorway.

"Y..Yeah." I stood, noticing that James and Carlos had already left and I was just sitting there. I gathered my things and we left Rocque Studios and walked over to his parked limo.

"Need a ride home?" My boss offered.

"Frankly... I don't wanna go home." I stated as we climbed into the limo.

"Why?" He asked as the atmosphere of the limo changed from tired and stress to concern and care.

"If I tell you, you'll just think it's dumb or silly. Or both..." I sighed and looked out my window at the lights of LA.

"Try me." He said placing a hand on mine.

"I'm tired of going home to an empty apartment." I turned to look at him. "I'm tired of what we do, just to be home alone."

"Wait, of what we do? I'm confused." He said gripping my hand tighter. "Kelly. What is it that we do?"

"Gustavo..." I whispered and leaned closer to him. "I love you."

"What? Really?" He sat back shocked.

"See! You are so... so...oblivious!" I said, pulling my hand away and turning back to my window. "I've worked with you for 6 years now! I've loved you for 5 of those 6 years!" I turned to him. "When will you notice the playful shoves, the glances from across the room. You give me the nice things, the new watch every year, the beautiful bracelets, the lovely dresses. I'm tired of the things you give me. I just want you to tell me you love me. Tell me I don't have to go home alone anymore! I just want you to love me back." I said, tears escaping down my cheeks.

"Kelly. I give you those things as a sign of my love. I'm no good with words… and I'm not the best at showing how much I love you." He said. "I always noticed the glances, the shoves, the times you have stayed with me even though I yell. The lingering touch on my arm, or shoulder. I noticed." He took my hands in his. I shifted in my seat and my i-pod turned on, the music blaring through the ear buds.

_"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine"_

I grabbed the ear bud and placed one in my ear and the other in Gustavo's hand. He placed it in his ear as the song continued.

_"Do you remember all the city lights on the water_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, we'll make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now"_

As the song ended I looked up at my boss, who had been listening to the song, taking in all the words. The words that seemed to have meaning to our lives.

"This song describes the life we share." I told him, turning off my i-pod.

"Yeah... it does." He said pulling the ear bud out. "Kelly. I'm not sure how you will react, I'm not sure how you will answer. But I'm just gonna go for it, because I love you." He reached into his jacket pocket.

"Gustavo?" I looked at the man I cared for so much.

"This... I bought this on your birthday. It was just gonna be a present. But then Kendall saw it. And told me to use it for something a little more special." He said, pulling out a tiny black box. "So I'll use it now." He opened it and revealed a small diamond ring. "I want you to become my wife. So you won't have to be alone. Not ever again. Marry me Kelly?"

I sat there with my mouth sitting open, looking from the dazzling ring to Gustavo. I must have nodded without my noticing because a smile spread across his face.

"Y... yes... I'll marry you Gustavo." I nodded more noticeable and he removed the ring from its box and placed it on my finger.

I hugged my new fiancé and he took my face in his hands. "Come home with me. I don't want you to be alone." He whispered.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I never had to be alone.


	2. Just To Be With You

Forever With You

_I decided there needed to be more Kelstavo fics! So I wrote one :D I hope ppl like it_

_I decided that I wanted to make this a two-shot... well yano... I wanted to add another chapter! :D_

**Gustavo's POV**

She agreed to it. She nodded and excepted the ring happily. And she made all my dreams a reality. I hugged her on the way to my mansion... no, our mansion.

As the driver pulled up, she turned to me. "You don't understand how happy I am."

"Kelly, you are my life. You make me as happy as I make you." I kissed her. We entered the mansion and she placed her things on the coffee table before removing her coat. I stood watching my beautiful fiancé. She kinda stood there, confused.

"What?" I asked as I took off my coat and walked over to her. "Oh! I should have taken you to your apartment, to get you some clothes."

"Well, there's that. But I can just wear this again." She smiled.

"Nonsense!" I said and pulled out my phone. "Hello."

"Can I help you sir?" My driver asked.

"Yes I need you to go and pick up a new wardrobe for Kelly."

"Just tell me what size." He said.

"I'll let her tell you that." I said before giving the phone off to her.

"Uhm. Yes that'll do. Size 4... black I guess. I have a pair it's... Oh I guess that'll be fine. Thank you." She told the man before hung up.

"You know Kelly..." I said as she handed me my phone, "I would've guessed a 2. At the most."

"Gustavo..." She blushed deeply.

"I'll be right back." I said running to my room. "Uhm. Well... my brothers got me this for a gag gift last year... and I'm thinking it will fit you quite nicely." I smiled and handed her a dark purple, silk nightgown, my brother, Levi gave me last year as a joke.

"Oh thank you." She smiled, "I'll go change now." She quickly ran to the bathroom. I retreated to my room and changed into a pair of pjs. As I emerged from my room I saw her sitting alone on the couch. She seemed to radiate a glow, that seemed to memorized me. I cleared my throat and she turned, a smile spreading across her face. As she stood and ran over to me, I admired the nightgown she wore. It fell over her curves perfectly.

"Kelly. You look stunning." I marveled at her.

"It feels a bit short." She tugged at the bottom. It fell to about mid thigh.

"It's perfect on you." I smiled and took her by the hand. "Come. Let's sleep." I said pulling her to the bedroom.

"O... okay." She smiled happily.

As we snuggled down in the sheets. I whispered one thing to her. "Kelly."

"Hmm?" She rolled over to face me.

"I promise by the wedding, I will drop most of this weight. Promise! I'll wear at least a size 30. I promise." I said.

"Oh Gustavo!" She hugged me. She snuggled next to me and I wrapped an arm around her. "Night Gustavo."

"Night Kelly." I kissed her head and fell asleep next to my beautiful fiancé.

The next day we told the dogs about our wedding plans.

"Gustavo! Can I be the decorator? Please!" Logan, a.k.a., the brains, begged.

"Aw, Gustavo. Let's let him!" Kelly begged.

"Ugh alright fine." I caved.

"Sweet!" Logan danced in his spot.

"Can we sing at your wedding?" Kendall asked.

"Sing? You dogs?" I laughed. They gave me this puppy dog look, which just made me cave.

"Okay. One song." I sighed, as they high fived.

We laughed for a while then I made them get back to work.

Kelly and I decided that the wedding was gonna be in March, at a shelter, along the ocean. I allowed Kelly and Logan to decide the color scheme. Which they chose as dark blue and white. I agreed on the color, telling her she looked good in any color.

The date was just around the corner, and my weight loss was becoming more noticeable. Well that's what Kelly said. And I guess it was true since I went down about 14 pants sizes. I was back down to my goal weight and more and more excited to make Kelly my wife.

One day about a month away from the wedding date, I took Kendall away to my office.

"You're honest to god serious?" He asked.

"Yes Kendall I am. Please." I asked again.

"Of course! I'll be happy to be your best man." He smiled and threw his arms around me. "Thank you!" He said and ran out of my office, probably to tell the other dogs.

I chuckled.

So Gustavo... Does it fit?" Kendall asked through the dressing room door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"They fit!" I said happily. "I fit them!" I smiled and looked at myself.

"Wow Gustavo!" My brother Levi chuckled. "Haven't seen you this thin in years." He punched my arm. "Proud of ya little bro."

"Here Gustavo." Kendall handed me the vest and jacket. "Oh and this." He handed me the dark blue tie.

"Thanks." I smiled. As I placed it on, my heart started to beat crazily. Once I was completely dressed, the three of us stood in front of the mirror, all in matching attire.

"Gustavo!" Kelly waved and ran over. "Oh look at you three." She smiled and fussed with Kendall's tie. "You all look great!" She finally turned to me, onced me over and gasped.

"GUSTAVO!" She pounced on me. "You look fantastic hunni!"

"Size 28..." Kendall smirked and said out loud.

"Baby! That's so amazing!" She kissed my cheek. I smiled to my soon-to-be wife.

"I'm glad I can make you happy."

As the wedding day arrived, Kelly had stayed over at Kendall's apartment, and the four dogs at my mansion. They blabbed about how it's tradition to not see you bride before the wedding. I got up and with the boys' help we got everybody ready. My nephew, Kendall, Levi and I all wore matching tuxes. Logan, Carlos, and James had on dark blue button up shirts and black pants. Logan carried a garment bag that carried Kendall's blue shirt.

We piled into my limo as Logan drove to the Palm Woods to check on the girls.

As we arrived at the shelter, it was decorated amazingly. There was dark blue and white crepe paper everywhere and flowers and tablecloths. And it was the perfect scene.

"Come on." Kendall said pulling me over to the waters edge. "Gustavo, I've known you for a year now. And you... well you've been like a father figure to me, and to Katie. And I'm so glad I get to participate in you marriage to Kelly." He hugged me. "Just thank you."

"You're welcome." I hugged him back.

"Hey Kendall! Gustavo! The girls are here." Levi yelled over. As we took our places, mine by the preacher and Levi's and Kendall's at the other end, to escort the bridesmaids, which were Michelle, Kelly's older sister, and cousin Sofie. My nephew and Kelly's little sister stood in front of Levi and Michelle. The music started and the two small children came down towards me. Kelly's little sister flung flower petals for dark blue and white to the ground. I smiled at the two, as they sat down in the front row. As Levi took his spot next to me and Kendall next to him, I could feel my heart start to race. As the wedding march started and everyone stood, I looked up from my feet and watched as Kelly walked towards me in her stunning dress. I couldn't believe that I, Gustavo Rocque, was getting married to the most beautiful woman I ever knew. As Kelly's father kissed her, I held my hand out to her. She took it smiling and we said our vows.

Sliding the wedding ring on her finger, a tear escaped her eyes and fell to the back of her hand. As she looked up to smile at me, I wiped them away. She slid the silver band on my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride." The preacher finally said.

I smiled at my new wife and kissed her lovingly. As everyone clapped, I hugged her again and we walked back up the isle.

Soon everyone was eating cake and Kendall had changed and was now standing on the tiny stage that Logan had gotten. I saw Kelly emerge, changed out of her wedding gown and into something a little dressier. She changed into a dark blue, strapless dress that came to just above her knees and a pair of black flats for the reception party. I took her hand and pulled her to the area in front of the stage.

"We would like to sing a song, for our boss, our mentor, our friend, Gustavo and his new wife." Kendall nodded over to Katie, who hit play on a cd.

Kendall started and it took my breath away how well this song sounded.

_"I've been alone so many nights now,  
And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.  
I keep holdin' out for what I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you."  
_

Logan took over and I took Kelly in my arms and we started to dance.  
_  
"So here I am staring at the moon tonight,  
Wondering how you look in this light.  
Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do."_

The four boys sang together in what seemed like perfect harmony. And I knew I taught them well.

"_And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually..."_

Kendall took back over and sang his heart out, smiling at Kelly and I.

_"And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.  
I'll be at the end of my restless road.  
But this journey, it was worth the fight.  
To be with you, just to be..."_

James sang a line, with so much compassion, I saw tears in Kelly's eyes.

_"Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way...  
Oh..."_

Carlos sang, which shocked me, as he sounded very good.

_"Oh, to be with you..."_

Logan joined him for a duet part.

_"Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually."_

Kendall sang again.

"_And when you're standin' here in front of me,  
That's when I know that God does exist.  
'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.  
To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.  
You... "_

He finished out the song and everyone started to clap. They smiled and bowed.

"Boys..." I smiled, shocked at the four of them. "I loved that. Thank you!" I hugged them all.

"Can I cut in little bro?" Levi tapped my shoulder.

"Sure Levi..." I grumbled and allowed my wife to dance with my goof of a older brother.

I smiled as I watched my wife twirl to the song.

"Yeah that's enough Levi." I smiled, as the song ended, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. It is your wedding day." He smiled and left.

"Yes..." I pulled Kelly close to me. "Yes it is." I smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Kelly?" I looked over at the strangest sight I had ever seen.

"Hmm?" She looked over to where I was looking.

"Has James and Carlos always been dating?" I questioned as the two boys clung to each other, dancing along to the beat.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Since that night in the limo I think. But don't pay any attention to them. When I'm right here." She moved my chin, causing my gaze to move to her.

"I love you Kelly." I kissed her deeply.

"I love you to Gustavo." She smiled.

Soon the reception was over and everyone left.

"You got everything Logan?" Kendall hollered.

"Yeah... wait! What are you two doing back?" He screamed running up to Kelly and I.

"We just wanted to make sure you had everything under control." Kelly smiled.

"You two are gonna miss your plane!" Logan panicked.

"Logan!" I placed a hand on the frantic boy. "It doesn't leave for another hour. I booked a later flight."

"Yeah incase you four needed help." Kelly smiled.

"Well we don't!" He snapped.

"You two need to go, and do things married people do on honeymoons!" Carlos smiled innocently. Logan, Kendall, James and I all slapped our foreheads, simultaneously.

"What?" Carlos asked James. "What **do** people do on honeymoons? What's a honeymoon?"

"Come on Carlos, I'll explain." James smiled and took the older teen to the side.

"So you boys don't need any..." Kelly stopped as Carlos screamed.

"OH!" He giggled like a small child then made random motions with his hips. I watched as Kelly blushed furiously and turned to me.

"We should go."

"Yes go! Go and don't come back for two weeks!" Logan pushed us towards the limo.

"Okay okay." I laughed and opened the door.

"Behave!" I pointed to Kendall and climbed into the limo.

"So Mrs. Rocque. What do you want to do first as a newly married woman?" I asked.

"Truthfully?" She asked.

"Well of course."

She giggled and leaned over whispering in my ear. "I don't wanna leave the hotel room for the next several days."

"Okay?…" I gave her a questioned look. Then thought about it. "Oh... Oh!" I blushed at the thought.

"Come here!" She grabbed my tie and pulled me into a heated kiss. "I love you Gustavo Rocque!"

"I love you to Kelly Rocque."


	3. Things Can Change

Forever With You

_I decided there needed to be more Kelstavo fics! So I wrote one :D I hope ppl like it._

_I haven't decided how many chapters this will have, maybe four... lol it depends how bored I get :D_

_Oh and btw… in the midst of writing this boss chapter, I got sidetracked by a cute little ziley fiction… and it was in future tense… so if some of this at the end doesn't read right…. (yeah things don't read right!) but if that happens I apologize! :D_

**Kelly's POV**

I woke up to my husbands' phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over.

"Gustavo... get your phone..." I nudged the sleeping man to my left.

"Mnhm." He mumbled.

"Ugh, fine." I shook my head and reached over to grab it. "Hello?" I asked into the phone, rubbing my eyes.

"Gustavo! Wait... Hey Kelly." Kendall yelled over speakerphone.

"HI KELLY!" The other three boys yelled. I heard Kendall laugh.

"Sorry, we wanted to surprise Gustavo with a song we have been practicing." He said, switching it off speakerphone.

"Oh that's nice of you boys, but he is currently asleep." I told him.

"Oh. How's the honeymoon going?" He asked, kinda awkwardly.

"It's... going good. I guess." I chuckled.

"No Carlos." I heard Kendall yell. "No! I won't ask her!" I heard Kendall yell.

"Name it after me!" The goofy kid yelled.

"Hey Kendall. What's he asking?" I asked, pulling on a pair of pants and grabbing a random shirt off the ground. "Oh hold on." I said and sat the phone down as I pulled the shirt, that I think was actually Gustavo's, over my head. "Okay go ahead. Sorry."

"Nothing Kelly, Carlos is just being stupid." Kendall said. "So what's the weather like there?" He asked.

"Oh it's so warm." I said walking out onto the deck of the hotel room, barefoot. "And the view is amazing!"

"That's great!" Kendall laughed. "Well we miss you, and Gustavo both. Have a good rest of the week.I have to go."

"Okay, bye Kendall." I smiled and hung up the phone. I leaned on the rail and took a deep breath.

"Kendall called?" Gustavo asked, walking out onto the deck. He shut the sliding door and I smiled at his attire, which included a pair of shorts and socks.

"Yeah." I handed him his phone. "They said that they miss us."

"Heh, well they can wait a week." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm gonna go shower. Wanna join me?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go take a walk. I've been in the hotel room for a week now. I need a change of scenery." I kissed him and slid on my sandals. "Love you."

"Bye." He waved.

As I walked along the waves I saw a little kid, of about 3 maybe, run towards the water.

"Kyle! No!" A woman ran after the small boy.

"Sorry momma." He said sadly and took her hand. I sighed. Kids sounded nice. Little Gustavo's running around. Them, taking after Gustavo, and yelling at Kendall and the other three. I chuckled, then shook my head, and tried to clear those thoughts. I had only been married a week, and I was sure Gustavo didn't want kids. I sighed again and decided to turn around and go back to the hotel room.

Soon the wonderous two weeks were over and our lives went back to normal. Well as normal as our lives were before. Griffin always calling saying he needed a new song, Kendall talking back, you know the usual.

"Kelly! Do you have those..." He paused as I handed him the folder of song lyrics, that he forgot to grab his morning. "Thanks." He took them gladly. I smiled.

"Want some coffee?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded and turned back to his piano.

"Kelly! Kelly!" Logan and Carlos ran into the studio.

"What?"

"Come look!" Carlos grabbed my arm.

"Okay. Okay." I said running after them. I walked outside and they pointed to the sky.

I looked up and saw what was probably the most vibrant rainbow I had ever seen. "Thanks for showing me this boys." I smiled. "Gustavo says to be here ready to go at noon tomorrow." I told Logan.

"Kay!" He said and ran off after his friend. I laughed and looked back up at the now disappearing rainbow. Things were perfect.

After a month I was used to going home and waking up with Gustavo. But something wasn't right. I had missed my period. I waited a few days past and still nothing. So naturally I got worried. We got to work, and I knew things were off… I was feeling overly nauseous and I was really hungry. Even though I had ate breakfast.

"Are you okay Kelly?" Kendall asked. I looked up from my slumped over position.

"Y… yeah. I think so." I said trying to get over the most recent bout of nausea.

"Well just relax." Logan said, rubbing my back. I hiccuped and he jumped back, out of the way of the throw-up.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine boys." I smiled and stood.

"Hey Kelly, can you..." Gustavo started to ask, as I walked into his office.

"Actually. Gustavo, I have to run some errands. I'll be back in an hour or so." I said grabbing my purse.

"Oh okay." He shrugged.

"Bye hunni." I kissed him. "Bye boys."

"Bye Kelly!" They all waved.

I hopped in my car and headed to the one place I knew could help me. Kendall's apartment.

"Hello?" Kendall's mom opened the door.

"I need your help." I said.

"Okay. Come in." She said, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." I nodded and took a seat on the bright orange couch.

"So what's wrong?" She asked, and handed me a cup.

"I… I think I may be pregnant." I sighed, setting my cup down.

"Okay?" She looked at me strangely

"Well I too, would be so happy! But I don't know if Gustavo wants kids... or not. And we've only been married a couple months now." I sighed looking into my cup of tea.

"I think you need to go buy an at home pregnancy test to make sure." She told me.

"Okay." I sighed and left to go get one.

"Just get one and come right back here." She told said.

I nodded and left for the closest drug store. Walking in I grabbed the first test I saw. Handing it to the cashier, she smiled at me. I smiled back, paid and left before anything could be said.

"Just go and use Katie's bathroom. The boys don't go in there." Mrs. Knight told me.

"Thanks." I smiled and went to Katie's bathroom.

"I think ten minutes is long enough of a wait." She told me as I sat nervously on the couch, sipping my warm drink. I looked at her and got up. Walking into the bathroom I picked up the test and closed my eyes.

Opening them I saw the word I was most afraid of. 'Pregnant'

I stuffed the test in my purse, and threw the box away. Walking out, I nodded my head.

"Oh Kelly!" She hugged me. "Everything will be fine." She told me.

"Thanks." I smiled and left the Palm Woods.

As Gustavo and I head home that night, I stuck my hand in my purse and ran my fingers across the plastic test.

"Gustavo?" I get his attention as we get home. We went to the bedroom to change and get ready for bed when I put a hand on his arm.

"What?" He asked, pulling off his shirt and shoes.

"Well. Sit." I instructed him. He did and seemed concerned.

"Okay? What's going on Kelly?" He asked.

"Well," I sat next to him and pulled my purse to my lap. "I thought I should tell you…" I paused, and grab the test. "You're… gonna be a dad." I said and handed him the positive test.

He looked at me and then the test for a second, before he stood up.

"Kelly…" A smile spread across his face. "I'm so happy!" He picked me up and kissed me.

"Y… you are?" I stood shocked.

"Of course! I want my family to be started with you." He told me.

"I'm so glad." I hugged him.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair. "You have made all my dreams come true!" He exclaimed.

"Really? I wasn't sure, you wanted kids." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well yeah I do! Everyone does." He smiled.

As we fell asleep, Gustavo snuck a hand over my stomach. I covered his hand with mine and smiled to him.

"Night."

"Night Kelly." He kissed my forehead.

The next day I decided that I would tell the boys. As I walked in the studio I over heard Kendall talking.

"Dude I was emptying Katie's trash from her bathroom last night. Guess what I found!"

"What?" James asked, looking into his mirror.

"A pregnancy test!" Kendall said.

"What?" The other three yelled, and James almost dropped his mirror.

"Katie's only 12… can she even like get pregnant yet?" Carlos asked.

"Well it depends." Logan said.

"Ew!" Kendall grimaced and punched Logan's arm lightly. "I don't wanna hear about it! I just need to figure out if she is or not. I'm kinda worried." Kendall sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Talk to your mom." Logan said.

"I'll just ask her after practice." Kendall sighed.

"Kendall. It's not Katie's." I said rushing in.

"How do you know?" James looked up from Carlos, who was lying across his lap.

"Because… It's mine. I took when I was over at your house yesterday. I went and talked to your mom." I told Kendall.

"It's yours… why would you…" He paused, made a devious face, and yelled out, "KELLY'S PREGNANT!" He smiled and hugged me.

"Are you really?" Logan asked.

"Yes." I nodded, smiling.

"AW!" Logan hugged me to, and soon the other two were hugging me as well.

"Okay boys, can't breathe." I said.

"Oh." They chuckled.

"What's with the hugging?" Gustavo asked, walking in.

"Congrats!" The four yelled and hugged Gustavo.

"You told them?" He asked.

"Yeah." I chuckled and smiled at my husband, and the four boys.


	4. Life Couldn't Get Much Better

Forever With You

_I decided there needed to be more Kelstavo fics! So I wrote one :D I hope ppl like it._

_I haven't decided how many chapters this will have, maybe four... lol it depends how bored I get :D_

_Oh so this is gonna be the last chapter! :D Enjoy! _

**Gustavo's POV**

"Daddy! Daddy!" I moaned and woke, hearing two small voices. I felt shoving on my arm, and giggling.

"Hey..." I rolled over and saw my two wonderful children looking up at me.

"Daddy! Mommy said to wake you up now." My eldest son, Jacob, tugged at the blanket.

"Yeah, daddy." My daughter, Tara (pronounced Tar-uh) smiled.

"I'm up." I smiled and sat up. They took that as a cue to climb up on the bed. Jacob decided to stand and jump up and down.

"Come on Tara! It's fun!" He encouraged, and soon she was mimicking her brother. Jacob jumped up and down, causing his shoulder length brown hair to fly around. He reminded me so much of his mother, her bubbly-ness and laughter.

Tara giggled as her pigtails bounced around. She looked more like me. Her smile was like mine. Her skin tone was lighter than that of her brothers'.

"Oh good you're up." Kelly said from the doorway.

"Dadadada!" My newest son, Samuel, giggled. My youngest son, just a year old, looked most like Kelly. He was dark, like her, and his hair was a curly as hers was. When she didn't do anything to it.

I smiled and stood, picking up Jacob. "So Jake, my little man, who do you want to be at your 5th birthday party?" I asked, and before I could stop to take a breath, he knew his answer.

"Kenny!" He yelled out. "I want Kenny to sing there!"

"You wan BTR to sing there?" Kelly asked.

"Well yeah, but mostly Kenny." He said as I sat him down.

"Heh." She chuckled, "You sure do love Kendall."

"Go get dressed you two." I said, ushering them to their rooms.

"Kay daddy." Jacob shot out the door.

"Wait! Jake!" The three-year-old ran after her brother.

"Well good morning, Sam!" I picked up my youngest son.

"Dada!" He giggled, as I kissed his cheek.

"Morning." I kissed my wife.

"Mmm." She smiled. "So have you figured out why Jacob loves Kendall so much?" She asked, as she changed for the day.

"Well, he is in a very popular band." I smiled, and sat Sam on the bed. He grunted and pulled off one of his socks. He waved it around, catching my attention.

"Hey... No... Sam!" Kelly smiled, putting the sock back on his tiny foot.

"No!" He repeated back. He tried to pull it off once again, but I slid shoes on his feet before he had the chance to. He gave me a pouty face, which I returned, and it made him giggle.

I finished dressing and scooped him up off the bed. I tossed him lightly in the air, causing him to laugh. "Gotcha!" I caught him, and hugged him tightly.

"Come on, at this rate, they will get there before we do." Kelly took Samuel from me.

"I know." I sighed, and pulled on my shoes.

"Daddy! Come on!" Jacob ran in, and grabbed my hand. "You're slow!" He smiled, and I looked at what Kelly had laid out for him. He had his shirt on inside out and his shoes on the wrong foot.

"Hold on." I said pulling his shirt off, and flipping it right side out.

"Daddy…" He groaned.

"And switch your shoes." I pointed to them.

He sighed loudly and plopped on the floor.

"I'm ready daddy." Tara skipped in.

"Your sister can get dressed better than you." I teased him.

"All she has to do is pull her dress over her head." He said smiling.

"Yeah," Kelly smiled. "It's quite easy." She said, and I admired her deep purple dress. Is scrunched at her waist. And I smiled to her.

"I'm ready… now can we leave?" Jacob asked.

"Okay, okay." I smiled and we left the house.

"I'm so excited to see Kenny today!" Jacob said from his seat. He rolled down the window and let the wind fly through his hair. Samuel giggled and waved his arms around as the warm air blew on him. I smiled to my wife. She laughed and shook her head. We pulled into the parking lot of Rocque Records, and Jacob opened his door quickly.

"Wait for me!" Kelly yelled to Jacob, who had already taken a full on sprint to the door. He ran as fast as his four-year-old legs could run. As I held Tara's hand, she started to skip and jump around. Obviously, her brothers' excitement rubbed off on her. I laughed and we followed.

As we approached my office, I saw my son sitting against the door, with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around for signs of the guys. "Where's Kendall?"

"He isn't here yet." He said sadly.

I looked behind me, and saw the four boys; well they were really men now, being 19 and all.

"Who isn't here?" Said blonde asked. Jacob's face lit up as he noticed the blonde.

"Kenny!" Jacob stood and flung himself at Kendall.

"Hey Jakey!" He scooped up the toddler.

"Will you come, and sing at my birthday party?"

"Sure Jakey. Oh!" He paused. "I have something for you." He said, sitting Jacob on a stool. "Close your eyes." Kendall said reaching into the backpack he brought.

The almost five year old nodded, and closed his eyes tight. I chuckled as Kendall placed a small beanie on his head.

"There!" He said lifting his hands in the air.

Jacob opened his eyes, and his little hands flung up to the hat upon his head.

"I have a beanie! Just like you!" He smiled, and hugged Kendall again. "Thank you Kenny!"

"You're welcome Jakey." I smiled and saw Tara chatting with the other three.

"Kenny I wanna be just like you when I'm older!" Jacob stated.

"Why me? I'm just boring old Kendall, who's in a boy band." He shrugged.

"Well I think you're amazing! I love you Kendall!" The four-year-old smiled.

Kendall smiled and rubbed Jacobs' head.

"Come on you two, let's leave daddy and the guys to their work." Kelly said, picking Jacob up off Kendall's lap, and sitting him on the ground.

"But mommy!" Both whined.

"I wanna stay and listen to Kenny!" Jacob protested by latching on to Kendall's hand.

"I'll be on lunch break," Kendall crouched down to Jacob's eye level. "When the little hand is on the 2, and the big hand is all the way to the top." He said pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Okay!" He smiled.

"Have fun." I kissed Kelly's cheek.

"Bye." She waved and left with the three.

The guys finished the newest song I wrote, and I hit the speaker button. "Okay dogs!" I yelled though the speakers. "Lunch break. You have an hour." They high fived and left the booth.

"Wanna go get something?" Logan asked Kendall, as they left.

"Sure, But I have to go see Jakey first." Kendall chuckled.

"I swear," Logan laughed, and took Kendall's hand. "I think you love that kid more than you love me."

"Nah. He's just my biggest, little fan." He smiled.

"Kenny!" I heard Jacobs voice, holler out.

"Hey buddy!" Kendall picked up the boy. "Wanna go get some lunch with Logan and I?"

"Sure!" He turned to me, "Can I daddy?"

"Sure Jacob." I waved goodbye as he skipped off, holding Kendall's hand and Logan holding Kendall's.

"Life's good." Kelly said, walking up behind me.

"Yeah it really is." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Where's Tara and Samuel?"

"With Carlos and James." She said.

"Hmmm..." I chuckled. "I love you, and our three beautiful kids."

"I love you to." She said kissing me.

"Life couldn't get much better." I said, as I stood and embraced my wife.

"You sure?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

A smile spread across my face.


End file.
